rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Raptor (Warbird, Taripor) (Ship)
Description During the opening battles of the Unhuman wars, a human-populated world called Taripor was situated in the center of the conflict. While allied with the elven fleet, the world had no organized planetary navy with which to defend itself. After many battles (during which the planet was overrun and retaken dozens of times), the planet's leaders decided to build ships of their own, instead of relying entirely upon the protection of the elves. The end result of a full years' work were the now-famous Raptor, also known as the Taripor Warbird. Eighteen were built, and the best warriors on the planet trained to use them. Unfortunately, in their very first action, the tactical inexperience of the Tariponi commanders was exploited by the goblinoid fleets they faced, and the proud ships were lured away from their home crystal sphere. When they returned, they found Taripor in ruins, for the orcs had unleashed the first witchlight marauder upon the helpless planet. With the help of the elven fleet, the warriors of Taripor were able to destroy the monster and it's spawn, but not before it had wiped out most of the population. In their rage and grief, the Raptors collected into a great arrow formation and chased the goblinoid fleet out into the phlogiston, where it wiped out the ships responsible. The warriors of Taripor realized that there were many more orcs to battle, and, with no planet to return to, they were granted incorporation into the elven fleet. In the years that followed, the Raptors and their crews distinguished themselves with highest honors. Tales are still told of the Raptor Genocide, which flew into the heart of an ogrish formation and rammed the lead Mammoth ship. During the course of the war, two Raptors were confirmed destroyed, and eleven eventually turned up missing. Of the remaining five, three still hold places of honor within the elven fleet (the Ragnorok, the Armageddon, and the Apocalypse), even though current designs have made them somewhat obsolete. Two other Raptors are independently owned and operated. Should any of the missing Raptors ever turn up, the elven fleet will be very interested in the ship, and who has possession of it. Crew The descendants of the original Tariponi crews still operate the ships which are still with the fleet, though with the close association with elves over the years, most crewmen are born half-elves. With any other Raptor encountered, anything goes, though most crewmen would jump at the chance to serve on such a ship. Ship Uses Battlecarrier: The Raptor serves the elven fleet in much the same way as an elven Armada does, though it is smaller. Flitters and other small craft are always landing and launching from the ship's several flight decks, though there is a limit to how many one can carry. While not very maneuverable, it makes up for it with its bristling weapons. Mercenary flagship: One Raptor, the Holocaust, is making a name for itself in some spheres as the flagship of a mercenary fleet. The elven navy is offering a reward for information confirming these reports, and any knowledge of the current owners. Other Configurations Newly-built Raptors: It is a well-known fact that several human agencies are very interested in acquiring plans for the Raptor-class ship, with the intent to update the design to current standards. Should this have occurred, it is possible that Raptors with improved abilities may already be under construction.